Benutzer Blog Kommentare:DarkBarbarian/Rathaus-Level 12 Update-Notes/@comment-156.67.16.161-20180611222843
Thank you very much SuperCell. Nach knapp 6 Jahren, 4 Accounts, ne Menge Zeit und Geld, hast du es mir einfach gemacht den Deinstallier-Button zu betätigen. Auch wenn ich in meinen Clankameraden super verstanden habe und eine tolle Zeit erlebt habe.... Die angestaute Wut wurde heute mit einem Tropfen zum Überlauf gebracht ;) Auf einmal habe ich absolut Null-Bock, ich habe sofort auf allen Geräten das Spiel deinstalliert. Es waren nicht unbedingt die Inhalte des neuen Updates schuld dran. Es war das Gehabe, die Riesengroßen Dollarzeichen in the Fucking-Eyes! Und glaubt mir, es wird wieder tot gebalenced, wie nach TH11. Hexe, Bowler, Heiler, Golem, Miner. Hin und her. Hatte man Hexe 3 und nachdem die ExtremGemmer sie durch hatten wurde die halt beschnitten und für tot erklärt. Dann waren die Golems dran, dann irgendwann die Heiler und stillschweigend die Mitner (Abtauchzeit). Dann hat man an Minern wieder nen Tick verbessert. Nach dem ArmeelagerUpgrade wurde der Platz auf 6 geändert. Ich war zwar kein Minerliebhaber, aber das war für mich die Intransparenz hoch 9. Dann sehe ich aufeinmal den laufenden CK nicht, keiner weiß was. Wieder sind die Wiederholungen weg. Warum man sich das noch gefallen lassen muss. Bei der Bauarbeiterbasis, hat man auch einige Animationen hinzugefügt um dem Spieler den letzen Nerv zu rauben. Man wartet auf die Arschgeigen (besonders die, die mit bogies angreifen--> der Teufel soll se holen), dann kommt das Ergebnis und dann nach ca. 4-5 Sekunden der Button zum wegklicken. Und der Schub läuft. Auch wenn das Endergebnis bereits klar ist, dass man verlor, versteh ich nicht warum man immer noch auf den Gegner warten muss. Manche haben sogar aus Trotz einen Barbar belassen und so unnötig bis Ende ablaufen lassen, weil sie halt so schlecht sind und hier ihren kleinen Penis durch die enorme Macht künstlich vergrößern konnten. Keiner Ahnung warum man damit seine Nerven vergewaltigen muss. Oder ich bin einfach zu alt für das Spiel geworden, das kann auch sein. Ist aber auch nicht schlimm. Das lässt alle SC zu. Die vielen Jahre von X-Mod hat SC verschlafen und stattdessen lieber an neuen Inhalten gearbeitet. Klar, das lässt die Kasse am besten füllen. Und dann, ach wie einfach wir bauen einfach mal ein Modul was die Apss überwacht und schon ging es. War das Absicht? Feigheit? Ich weiß es nicht, aber es war doch nicht so schwer??? Oder? Über die Engies redet man schon seit Ewigkeiten... Und dann tischt man so eine Lösung auf? Ok, besser als nichts. Aber es würde doch unheimlich mehr motivieren die Deff auszubauen, wenn man sagen würde, die Dörfer würden einfach mit den felehnden Deff bestraft und somit höher in der Sträke bemessen als sie sind. Schon wäre es unlukrativ überhaupt Engies zu bauen. Diese Unbeständigkeit gab es vorher nicht so stark, man konnte seine Taktik ausbauen. Aber dieses Fucking Hin und Her kotzt einen nur noch an. Die Truppe wird in den Mülleimer geworfen und dann halbes Jahr später wieder gestärkt. Ach mit der Walküre war das ja auch so ;) Ich weiß nicht, aber ab TH11 muss es eine unglaublich Umstrukturierung in dem Laden gegeben haben. Heute war der Auslöser einfach, wel ich bei 5600 Pokalen festsaß und konnte nicht abbauen. Ich konnte weder hin noch her. Auch das freiwillige Löschen des Schildes und waten von mindestens 15 Minuten brachte keinen Erfolg, da es einfach zu lange dauert und ich komme zu keinen Ressourcen. Ich habe seit 12 bis 20 Uhr einen einzigen Gegner gefunden, bei dem ich Pokale durch das Setzen eines Helden und Beenden lassen konnte. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur in den Wolken verbracht. Die neuen Regelungen bezüglich TH Ausbau sind nur Augenwischerei. Einen RH kann man trotzdem überspringen und die bestehenden extremen Engies können unbestraft bestehen bleiben. Ach was meckere ich. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich das Spiel endlich los lassen kann und habe gleich diese Zeit genutzt um einen ausgiebigen Sparziergang zu machen. Endlich Befreiung.